


Her Nights

by screaming_underneath



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, WAOFP Drabble Event, feeels
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le notti di River e il Dottore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Night

**HER NIGHTS**

  
" _Her days, yes. Her nights... well. That's between her and me, eh?_ "  
[The wedding of River Song]

 

 

Alla fine scopri di non riuscire ad importi con una donna. In nessuna situazione. Di qualsiasi specie ella sia.  
Men che mai su di  _lei_.  
Persino Sexy sembra godere del tuo totale annichilimento sul fronte Parità Dei Sessi nella tua relazione con River Song, una cosa che ti lascia spiazzato e pure vagamente ferito. Tua moglie la chiama  _solidarietà femminile_ , e tu puoi anche accettarlo; ma questo,  _oh!_  Questo è tradimento, bello e buono.  
«Ohi! Ohi! R-River, calmati!» gemi, mentre le dita di lei tirano via i bottoni dalla tua camicia e sciolgono il nodo al tuo cravattino. In risposta, ottieni solo un morso sulle labbra e una risatina soddisfatta.  
«Non-non credi che potremmo...?» inizi. Ma poi lei ti sfiora con dita gelide la nuca ― hai scoperto che questo Dottore ama essere toccato dietro il collo ― e la tua domanda si perde in un piccolo gemito, perché ehi, ci sa fare, eccome se ci sa fare, e sembra sempre essere almeno dieci passi avanti a te in questo genere di cose.  
«Potremmo...?» mormora lei, con la voce roca. Non sai quando (o  _come_ , a volte le tue mani sembrano andarsene per i propri fatti, in certe situazioni) sia successo, nel turbine di baci e respiri affannosi e risate e pizzichi e morsi giocosi, ma le tue mani sono sui suoi fianchi, e una lunga gamba di River ti cinge all'improvviso, stringendotisi contro e facendoti sbattere per l'ennesima volta il freno a mano della consolle nella schiena.  
«Ahia! Ecco, questo. Ti stavo dicendo  _questo_!» esclami, mollando la presa per massaggiarti i lombi.  _Male. Malissimo!_ «Non potremmo farlo in modo normale, per un volta?» proponi, con un tono un po' lagnoso.  
Ok la passione, ma insomma, è troppo! E la lascività con cui la TARDIS vi permette di giocare in prima base sulla sua unità principale ti mette a disagio. Credevi (speravi?) che fosse gelosa, almeno un po'.  
«Non credo che a lei dispiaccia». River sembra leggerti nel pensiero, ma neanche lei sembra essere molto turbata, vista la rapidità con cui le sue mani-polipo si avvinghiano di nuovo contro parti sensibili del tuo corpo.  
«N-no-aspetta! Ho anche un letto, di là» esali, lasciandoti andare ad un sospirone quando tua moglie, sorda ad ogni richiamo, inizia a lasciare un sentiero di baci umidi sul tuo petto. Labbra che scendono, e scendono, e scendon- _oh!_  
«E come pensi di arrivarci, dolcezza?»   


	2. Handcuffs

 

**HANDCUFFS**

 

 

«Manette? E _questo_  lo chiami normale?» ti lamenti, mentre la curiosità e l'aspettativa comunque si aggrovigliano nel tuo stomaco.

River ride e ti si stringe un po' più addosso. Il suo profumo ti fa girare talmente la testa che in un attimo ti scordi persino del bordo tagliente contro i tuoi polsi. C'è solo  _desiderio_ , travolgente come tutto ciò che contraddistingue questa donna.

«Nel mio quotidiano? Sì» sussurra lei. Dovrebbe essere una battuta, ma quella voce, oh quella voce adesso così bassa, intima, ti manda semplicemente fuori di testa.  
«Non sei una brava persona, professoressa Song» riesci ad esalare, prima che parlare diventi troppo difficile.

  
«Oh, neanche per sogno, dolcezza».


	3. Roleplayers

**ROLEPLAYERS**

 

 

«Sta' buono, mio prigioniero». La Torturatrice stringe le manette, controllando però che non facciano troppo male. Il suo compagno è un gran lagnone, dopotutto.  
«P-prigioniero? River, che stai facendo?» Il Dottore si divincola ancora, facendo smorfie che sono tutto tranne che appropriate alla parte. O sexy, se per questo.  
«Ohi! Niente nomi, solo titoli, prigioniero. Per te, io sono Tua Padrona Torturatrice, chiaro?» lo rimprovera, tirandogli uno schiaffo sulla gamba nuda.  
«Sì, ma-»  
«Niente “ma”. Ti farò rimpiangere ogni tentativo di ribellione o fuga, prigioniero» mormora al suo orecchio La Torturatrice.  
«Come potrei fuggire? Il mio cacciavite sonico...»  
«Oh, dolcezza,ci rinuncio. Mai sentito parlare di  _giochi di ruolo_?» 


	4. Morning

**MORNING**

 

 

Cammina scalza, a passetti piccoli, per non svegliarlo.

Lui tiene i piedi poggiati sulla consolle e la testa abbandonata sulla poltroncina. River potrebbe quasi essere gelosa che abbia scelto di dormire in sala comandi ― lì dove il cuore dell' _altra Lei_ del Dottore risiede ― invece che al fianco di sua moglie, se non fosse che lo conosce troppo bene.  
Le camere da letto lo mettono a disagio, persino quelle della TARDIS. Troppe ombre, nella notte. Troppi mostri sotto il letto, pronti ad afferrarti le caviglie alla prima occasione. Col sonno profondo vengono i sogni, e River sa che il Dottore odia farne, perché dai sogni non si può fuggire.  
  
Così rimane a guardarlo ed anche se è mattina e la loro notte è finita, lascia che riposi, scivolando lentamente in un sonno leggero, privo ― forse ― delle ombre che tanto lo spaventano.  
River si stringe più forte nella camicia in cui si è avvolta e inspira il profumo del Dottore, imprimendoselo nella mente affinché possa resistere nei suoi ricordi, una piccola ancora cui potrà aggrapparsi in nome di quei giorni ― futuri, il  _suo_  futuro, sempre più vicino e spaventoso ― in cui lui la guarderà con gli occhi dell'indifferenza e non dell'amore, dall'interno di una TARDIS sconosciuta.  
«Buon riposo, amore mio» sussurra.

(Meglio mettere su il té.)    


	5. Regeneration is a lottery

**REGENERATION IS A LOTTERY**

  
 

“È stato un incidente di percorso.” Così dici a te stesso, per rassicurarti, ad intervalli regolari.

Colpa delle mani goffe di questa tua rigenerazione. Non hai mai fatto una figura del genere con una ragazza; se poi la ragazza in questione è pure tua moglie... beh, allora  _deve_ essere per forza un errore di percorso. Una svista. Solo che non puoi neanche dirgliela così, a lei, visto che l'immancabile risposta sarebbe di sicuro qualcosa come: “Sei eri distratto ―  _perché_  eri distratto?”

Insomma. Un increscioso disguido, che non deve  _assolutamente_ ripetersi.

È in gioco un matrimonio, in fin dei conti.

(Possibile che ti sia dimenticato come mettere un preservativo?)


End file.
